National Treasure: Curse of the Aztec Gold
by hurricane1714
Summary: Three Familer treasure hunters have found the last page of the Ship log of the Queen Annes Revenge. But they are not Will Eizabeth and Jack. Their names are Ben Riley and Abigail. A National Treasure PotC crossover
1. Prologue

**Hi people! This is a story about what I think might be on Page 47 from the President's Book of Secrets. It is a National Treasure Pirates of the Caribbean cross over. I have tried to make it as historically accurate as possible. If there is any grammar mistakes please excuse them. Enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned NT, PotC and their charters I wouldn't be writing this would I?**

Prologue 

It is a peaceful night on the coast of North Carolina. A single pirate ship is sailing on the ink black sea. Her captain is sitting at his desk in his cabin writing in his ships log.

Then out of no where, BOOM!

The Captain gets up. He runs out to see what the noise is. When he sees the source his eyes widen.

It is an East India Trading Company Ship.

"How is this possible?" yells the ships first mate "I thought the Lords defeated them.

"Just in the Caribbean! They must still be operating in the Carolinas" the captain yells "brace the sails we'll try to outrun 'em."

"We can't!" yells the fist mate.

"Ready the cannons then! We'll be in for the fight of our lives!" yells the Captain at the crew members that are awake. "And you, wake up the scaly wags that are still asleep," he orders his first mate.

The crew members obey instantly.

Shouts ring out, echoing across the sea. The captain looks out at the enemy ship though his telescope. 'Yes,' he muses 'this really will be the fight of our lives.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kill them all show no mercy!" yells Lieutenant Robert Maynard.

'As much as I want to follow those orders I can't,' thinks Paul Jefferson as he stands with his fellow sailors. 'I have something more important to do.'

A friend of his told that this pirate had a clue to a great treasure. Of course there were many such rumors but something in his gut told him it was true.

After a while the Lieutenant orders "Prepared to board!"

'Finally,' thinks Paul. He and the other soldiers run across the gang plank and boards the pirate's ship.

Paul runs out of the way of the coming soldiers. He tries to get the location of the captain's cabin from the pirates but they were all mum about it. Finally one of them spoke.

"It's over there," stutters the pirate, pointing to a door at the stern of the ship "please don't kill me!"

"You re gonna die any way," smirks Paul and sticks his bayonet in to the man s stomach.

Paul pulls out his bayonet out, ignoring the man's scream of pain and runs across the blood spattered deck. He throws open the door praying no has damaged the room.

It appears deserted. And there is an open book lying on the desk.

Paul smiles. He walks over and looks at the book. It is the captain's log.

He scans the last entry. It appears to be the right one but maybe he should read the entire book.

A shout of Huzzah, is heard outside. Paul opens the book to the first page.

Then he hears Lieutenant Robert Maynard saying "Blackbeard is dead! I want every man alive to get off the Queen Anne's Revenge unless he wants to drown!"

'No!' thinks Paul, as the rest of the sailors laugh, 'the clue is still on the ship!'

But he knows it is pointless to protest no one is going to believe him. He rips out the last entry and walks off the Queen Anne's revenge, sad that the treasure is lost. At least he could pass down the story and the clue to his descendents.

The story and clue was passed down to Paul's daughter Charlotte. She didn't have any children so she passed them down to her nephew, Tomas Jefferson, and for some reason, the story was lost.

**Review for this poor starving writer?**


	2. Chapter 1: An Old Friend

November 21, 1718

**I am so incredibly sorry I haven't updated in for ever! Well enjoy the chapter. I hope it was like Indiana Jones 4, worth the wait. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned NT, PotC and their charters I wouldn't be writing this would I? **

**Chapter I: An Old Friend**

"Hey Ben," said Dr. Abigail Chase, walking across the handsome study to give her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. He looked up from his Apple.

"Hey, Abigail," he said, returning the kiss. "How was work?"

"The same old," she said. She looked at the picture that was dominating the screen. The picture appeared to be some sort of diary entry.

She read:

_November 22, 1718_

_All is going well. Ever since C. was set free we have been having good weather and from what I have heard the EITC has been having foul. Annie is in prefect condition. I saw Jackie a few weeks ago in __Tortuga.__ He said that the King's (or is it Queen? I'll figure it out later) lover has taken Jones' place. Poor bloke, hope he can handle it. I never did meet him. Maybe I won't have to go to hell if I tell him I'm Jackie's father. Jackie asked an odd favor. Could I possibly put the certain words __on my ship__'__s bell? I agreed and asked why. Jackie said one word, treasure. Then he ran off and I put the words on my bell.__Crazy boy. _

_-Edward Teague _

"Is that from the Book of Secrets?" she asked.

"Yeah it is," he said. "It appears to be an entry in a ship's log. I can't make heads or tails of it."

"It's been a month since we found the City of Gold can't you take a break?" asked Abigail, jokingly.

Her boy friend stared at her over his reading glasses. "No," he said simply.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," said Ben. He got up from his mahogany desk and walked out of the room.

"Reilly!" Abigail heard Ben say. "Long time no see."

"Hello to you too," said Reilly as the two men walked to the study. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"My book is an official NY Times best seller!" said Reilly excitedly. "By the way thanks for endorsing my book, even though you still haven't gotten around to reading it."

"Sorry," apologized Ben as they entered the room. "I've been busy."

"Hi Abigail," said Reilly, waving to her before turning back to Ben. "Lemme guess your working on finding some super-awesome-priceless treasure that will change history?"

"That's pretty much it," laughed Abigail. "Hey, Reilly your still into, erm, conspiracy theories right?"

"Yes," said Reilly.

"Maybe you can figure this out."

Reilly put on his reading glasses and scanned the dairy entry.

A grin spread across his face. "You don't know what this is?" he asked.

"No, we don't know Reilly. Care to enlighten us?" asked Ben.

"Well, it appears to be the final entry Blackbeard made before he was killed by Lieutenant Robert Maynard," explained Reilly. "I'm surprised you don't know this."

"Blackbeard's name was Teach, not Teague," said Abigail, her eyebrows narrowing.

"Actually," said Reilly. "No one is sure what Blackbeard's real name was. It could have been Teach, Thatch _or_ Teague…"

Unexpectedly, Ben took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?" asked Abigail.

"Eric Beckett," said Ben, putting the cell to his ear. "He is an old friend and the director of the North Carolina Maritime Museum. That's where the bell of Blackbeard's ship a.k.a. the Queen Anne's Revenge is kept."

A minute passed.

"Hey, Eric, it's Ben," said Ben.

A pause.

"Yes, I found the Templar Treasure and Cíbola."

Another pause.

"Yes, I know you want to kill me for not letting you in on the fun." Ben laughed. "Look, Eric I need a favor."

**Review pleeeeease!! O****r I'll sic my vampire lackey on you! **


	3. Chapter 2:The NC Maritime Museum

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I have never seen the waiting room for the director of the NC Maritime Museum nor have I seen his office, so please excuse any inaccuracies.**

Compared to their past two adventures, planning for the trip seemed to take forever. Ben had to ask the President whether or not he could show page 47 to Eric. The president said yes and was generous enough to give Ben the actual page. Abigail would not go anywhere unless they packed, booked a hotel and other "normal vacation preparations." Riley refused to use Mapquest to guide them on this venture because the last time he used Mapquest he got stranded on the edge of a highway.

So all in all it took about a week to get ready to go to the Tar Heel State. The road trip down to Beaufort in Riley's bright red Ferrari was uneventful, unless you count Ben and Riley's horrible remake of _Think of Me _from Phantom of the Opera. The point is that they got there in one piece.

"Are you sure this is okay with the prez? I mean we're showing a page of the BoS to a complete stranger." asked Riley as the trio sat on a hard wooden bench in a waiting room designed to look like a ship's cabin.

Ben sighed. They had been through this too many times to count. "Yes it's fine we can tell Eric everything."

"Are you sure?"

Before Abigail could tell Riley to shut the h-e-double-hockey-stick up, the door across the room opened.

Out walk a man. He was tall, with ice blue eyes and sun-bleached hair. Abigail couldn't help but notice his handsome features and muscles under his sun-tanned skin. He grinned when he spotted Ben.

"Hey Ben," he said, walking over to the trio. "Long time no see."

"Same here, Eric," responded Ben standing up to shake his old friend's hand, also grinning.

"How have you been?" asked Eric.

"Oh you know, hunting treasure, changing history."

"Nothing new then?" teased Eric. Ben laughed.

Riley let out a fake cough.

"Sorry," apologized Ben. "Eric, this is my friend Riley Poole and my _girlfriend _Abigail Chase."

There were hand shakes and pleasure to meet you's all a round.

Eric invited everyone into his office. It was a small cluttered room. Papers littered Eric's desk. Books and artifacts relating to ships covered the shelves. Despite the mess, the trio's eyes were drawn to a painting behind the desk. It was of what seemed to be a wealthy 18th century man. The look on his face suggested that he was looking over the land or people he controlled.

"That's a painting of my ancestor, Cutler Beckett," said Eric, noticing what they were looking at.

"Umm, no offence Eric, but who is he?" asked Riley.

"In 1718 he declared open war on pirates," explained Eric. "He failed, but his actions stirred the Royal Navy to start taking more direct action against pirates."

Riley raised his eyebrows. "Wow."

"Where did you get this painting?" asked Abigail, walking over to it to take a closer look.

"It is a copy of a much larger painting at Beckett's estate in the Caribbean," said Eric addressing Abigail. "You know, I have an all access pass there. Maybe I could take you there one day."

Abigail blushed. Ben scowled. Riley snorted at the expression on Ben's face.

"Look, Eric I need your help," said Ben, changing the subject. "We need to see the bell of the Q.A.R."

"The Queen Anne's Revenge's bell?" asked Eric, sitting down behind his desk and putting his feet up. "Ben you know what's on it, _IHS Maria_ and _ano de 1709_."

"What is the significance of those words?" asked Riley.

"_IHS Maria _is probably a reference to a saint, indicating the bell was made by a church and _ano de 1709_ means 'year of 1709' so the bell was made in 1709."

"There might be something more though," said Ben.

He handed Eric a laminated piece of paper. Eric read over what it said. First he looked astonished, then happy. Then he seemed to compose himself.

"You said over the phone that this was a page of the President's Book of Secrets," said Eric.

"What, you don't believe him?" asked Riley, preparing to defend his best friend.

"If any other man showed me this I would call him a fraud," said Eric. "But I trust you Ben."

He picked up a phone and hit the number 2. After a pause he said, "Yo, Katie. Take the Q.A.R's bell off display, please. Some people from the National Archives want to examine it."

He listened to ever Katie had to say.

"Yes. No. I'll love you forever. Thanks Katie."

He hung up. "You'll be able to examine the bell in the preservation room. C'mon I'll show you were it is."

They walked out of Eric's office and down a hallway. Soon they came to a room. It was brightly lit with white walls and a stainless steal table.

"Gloves are in the cabinet over there," said Eric. "Excuse me for a moment. I have a feeling I won't be dinning with a sexy little brunette tonight."

He took out his black razor, dialing a number as he walked out.

"Hmm. Wonder if I can get that brunette's number?" Riley wondered out loud.

"Don't get your hopes up Riley," said Ben, putting on latex gloves.

"Your lack of faith in me is disturbing," said Riley, trying to imamate Darth Vader.

"Cut the _Star Wars_ references, Riley," said Abigail. "You can't even get the quote right."

"What is then, Mean Declaration Lady?"

"It's 'I find your lack of faith disturbing.'"

Riley paused, stunned.

Ben patted Riley's shoulder. "You'll get over it."

Eric walked back in. "Sorry about that," he said.

"That's okay," replied Ben. "When will the bell be here?"

"In three, two, one, now."

Two employees walked in, carrying a bell on a wooden board. It was about one foot high, bronze and very crudely made. The employees set the bell on the stainless steal table very carefully.

"Thank you Blaise, Ella," said Eric.

"Your welcome," said the male employee, who was obviously Blaise.

"Are we still on for next week?" asked the redheaded female employee, obviously Ella.

"Of course, Ella Bella," said Eric, with a charming smile.

Ella smiled and followed Blaise out of the room.

Ben whistled. "The ladies man I meet in collage is still there."

"Shut up, ya scrawny nerd," said Eric. "Do you want to examine this thing or not?"

**AN: I want to know your opinion about Eric. So drop me a review. **


	4. Chapter 3: Discoveries and a Chase

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or movies that you recognize. Disney owns them. **

**Chapter 3: Discoveries and a Chase **

Ben, Abigail, Eric and Riley were sitting at a computer scanning over the bell with spectral imaging

Riley sighed, rubbed his eyes and blinked several times. How many times could they go over this stupid bell? He looked at his watch, it was four o' clock. An hour had past.

"Find anything?" he asked.

"No, Riley," said Abigail. "Please stop asking that."

"Sorry," said Riley.

There was silence for another couple of minutes. Then Abigail sat up.

"What's that?" she asked. The men leaned forward. There was a scratch shaped roughly like an upper case L.

"Look at all the scratches around it," said Eric, starting to get excited.

Abigail moved the scanner over the other scratches. They spelled out Isla de Muerta.

"What does it mean?" asked Ben.

"Island of the Dead," said Eric and Abigail together.

"I know what in means in Spanish," snapped Ben. "I meant, what does it mean as a clue?"

"I think I have an idea on what this means," said Riley.

"Can you tell us?" asked Abigail.

"Well, Isla de Muerta is an island nobody can find, except by those who already know where it is," said Riley.

Ben and Abigail stared at Riley.

"Well that's helpful," said Ben sarcastically.

"No, he might be on to something," said Eric. "Well, there is this pirate's legend that Captain Jack Sparrow found it, but lost his ship in the process. He recovered both the island and his ship with the help of a blacksmith and the governor's daughter."

"But, that's a legend not history," said the ever practical Abigail.

"Well, legends are based off history," argued Riley. "Isle de Murta was probably the island where Jack Sparrow kept his treasure. He spread the rumor that nobody could find it to keep people away."

"Regardless," said Eric, cutting the argument off. "This is a huge discovery, we should celebrate."

The trio stared at him.

"What?" asked Eric.

"Nothing," said Ben. "It's just; we aren't used to taking our time on a treasure hunt."

"Yeah," agreed Riley. "Usually some goons are chasing us."

Eric laughed. "C'mon there's this little dinner uptown. Best burgers in town. It'll be my treat."

"Burgers?" asked Riley. "I'm in."

It took no persuasion to get Ben and Abigail to agree. They walked out of the museum, debating how they were to find Isle de Murta. When they reached the parking lot, they spotted two men dressed in black.

Riley felt a twinge in his stomach. Then the men walked up to them.

"Which of you is Ben Gates?" asked one of the men.

"That's me," said Ben.

"Ian Howe sent us," said the other man. "He wants in on the treasure."

"Ian?" asked Abigail. "He's in jail."

"Obviously not," growled Eric. "Tell Ian to go screw himself."

"That's not going to work," said the first man pulling out a gun. He put his finger to the trigger.

Abigail acted on a whim. She hit the man with the gun where it hurts. Ben punched the other man on the nose.

Ben, Abigail, Riley and Eric took their split second advantage to run to Riley's Ferrari. Eric jumped into the diver's seat, much to the annoyance of Riley.

"Hand over the keys!" Eric ordered Riley.

"What?" asked Riley.

"Hand over the goddamn keys!" repeated Eric.

"Hell, no!"

"Just do it Riley!" said Ben, sitting in the shotgun.

Riley sighed and threw Eric the keys as he and Abigail got in to the backseats.

Eric jammed the keys into the ignition and they were off. Evil Dude #1 and Evil Dude # 2 hopped into a white van and followed them.

Crash! The windshield became a maze of cracks.

"Get down!" yelled Ben.

"My car," moaned Riley as he ducked down. "Ruined again!"

"What's your plan Eric?" asked Abigail.

"We'll head for the docks, I have a boat there. We get on the boat and lose them," said Eric, who was doing some rather impressive driving with his head ducked down.

"What if they have a boat?" asked Abigail.

Eric didn't answer that question.

After fifteen minutes of swerving around other cars, nearly hitting pedestrians, speeding and general reckless driving they arrived at the dock Eric mentioned. The gang got out of the car and followed Eric across the dock. Their feet made thumping sounds similar to their heartbeats as they ran.

"This one," said Eric pointing to a black motor boat. Red cursive writing on the side of the boat said that she was called the Dog Star. "Can you drive Ben? Keys are in the ignition."

"Sure thing," said Ben, as the gang clambered onto the Dog Star. He sat down in the driver's seat. Abigail claimed the shotgun this time.

"Uh, guys," said Riley, as Ben twisted the keys. The Dog Star rumbled.

"What?" asked three irate voices.

"The guys who were chasing us have a boat."

Abigail, Ben and Eric looked around. Sure enough, the Evil dudes were clambering into a white motor boat.

"What are you waiting for?" yelled Eric. "Step on it!"

Ben floored the gas pedal. The Dog Star roared and lurched forward. Soon they were skimming across the sea. The Evil Dudes not far behind them and of course shooting at them.

"I told you so," smirked Abigail. "They did have a boat."

"I never said you were wrong," countered Ben.

"That doesn't change the fact that I am right."

As the two lovers started bickering, Eric turned to Riley.

"Sorry about this, but it's necessary," said Eric, looking really ashamed of himself.

"Hey, what?" stuttered Riley.

Eric drew out a gun with a muffler on it from his jean pocket and pulled the trigger.

"No! Riley!" Eric screamed.

Ben and Abigail turned around and saw two important things. One, the pursuing boat was turning away. Two, Riley was dead.

--

**Please don't be too harsh. Hides under a rock**


	5. Chapter 4: Legends and Truths

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or movies that you recognize. Disney owns them.**

Chapter 4: Legends and Truths

Riley opened his eyes. _"What just happened? Where am I?"_ he thought. The place he was in was strange. It was nothing but white mist. Even the "ground" he was standing on was nothing but mist. It was very weird, but somehow peaceful.

Time passed. How much time? Riley couldn't say. The mist began to solidify. It formed a mast, sails, a helm, ropes and other parts of a ship's anatomy. The "ground" became a wooden deck. Lastly, crew members formed. They were all working. Except for a man in a green bandana, he was walking towards Riley. He was handsome with dark hair and eyes. His olive skin was darker than Eric's.

"What's your name?" he asked. His accent was British.

"Riley Poole," said Riley. "What's yours?"

"Captain Will Tuner," said the man. "Do you fear death?"

"Are you _the_ Captain Will Turner?" asked Riley.

"What do you mean _the _Captain Will Tuner?"

"The one who captains the Flying Dutchman," explained Riley.

"Oh, yeah him, err-yes, that's me," admitted Will sheepishly.

"Wow," Riley whistled. "The stories are true then."

Will shrugged. He didn't know if the stories were true or what they were and he didn't really care. He had lost contact with the people he wanted to impress.

"Is it true that you got hitched to the first female Pirate King in the middle of a battle?"

"Yes," Will didn't like the way the conversation was going.

"Were you the best swordsman in your time?" asked Riley.

"I don't think so…" said Will.

"Did you know Pintel and Ragetti, Kraken slayers?"

Will laughed at that. "I did know them, but they aren't Kraken slayers."

"Oh." Riley paused. "Never mind then." He stopped talking for a moment as though to think. "One thing I don't understand is why you are still here?"

"Pardon me?" asked Will.

"I thought that if the Captain's lover was faithful he would be free after ten years of service," said Riley. "Was your wife?"

"No," snarled Will. "How dare you say that about my wife?"

"Sorry, sorry," said Riley, shirking back from the look Will was giving him.

"I suppose it's not your fault," said Will. "You didn't know she as well as I did and it is the only logical, but untrue, explanation."

"Why then?" asked Riley.

"There wasn't anybody else to do the job," said Will, bitterly. Then he changed the subject. "We should be at the realm of the dead soon. You can rest until we get there. If you decide to join the crew, you'll have to work. Understand?"

"The realm of the dead?" asked Riley. "I'm really dead then." Emotions flooded through him. He felt shame for the fact that he hadn't figured this out sooner; anger at Eric for taking his life; sadness that he had never said goodbye to Abigail, Ben, his mother, his father, his 15-year old brother Jonathon and all his aunts, uncles and cousins; grief that he had never told his girlfriend, Kelsey, how much he really loved her.

"I'm sorry," said Will, his face held an expression of sympathy.

"It's alright," said Riley, in a poor attempt to return to his normal cheerful self. "Guess Ben and Abigail will have to find the Isle de Murta without me."

Will narrowed his eyebrows. "Your friends are looking for the Isle de Murta? Don't they know it's an island nobody can find…?"

"Unless they already know where it is," finished Riley. "Yeah, they know that. They just think it's not true. Whoa that bit's real too?"

"Very real," said Will. "That damned island's location caused a lot of trouble."

Will started to think. He didn't know where the island was, but he knew someone who did. He didn't know whether this person was alive or not. He hadn't ferried him and it wasn't likely he had died on land. The hard part was finding him.

"Tell you what," said Will. "I will _temporarily _resurrect you. In exchange you will help me find a person. He has the coordinates to Isle de Murta and he might have some information I need."

"Who is this guy?" asked Riley.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," said Will. "I don't know if he is dead or not," he explained catching the look on Riley's face. "Do we have an accord?"

"What information do you need?" asked Riley.

"That is none of your business," said Will. "_Do we have an accord?_"

Will extended his hand. Riley shook it.

"To the Realm of the Living!" he commanded the man at the wheel.

"But-but, sir," stuttered the man.

"Do you question my orders?" asked Will raising his left eyebrow.

"No, sir," said the man. He began to turn the wheel. The ship staring sinking, bow first, into the water. Soon it was totally immersed in water. A second later the ship resurfaced with a loud splash. Riley saw the Dog Star a hundred yards away. Before he could make out the forms of Ben, Eric and Abigail Will turned to him.

"Live again," he ordered and pushed Riley in the chest.

**Did you really think I was cold hearted enough to kill Riley permanently? Don't forget to review. **


End file.
